Forsaken Lydia Martin
by talia571
Summary: Collin Hayes is a social outcast at Beacon Hills High School. His three brothers don't know the emotional anguish he goes through daily but they do know about the girl that he likes, a girl that he has absolutely no shot with. When a strange man takes notice of Collin's pain, his life is changed forever. Based on season two of MTV's Teen Wolf.
1. Prologue-Her

"Ooh, can't wait to see bae today!" My half-brother, Kieran, mocked me with a grin on his face.

"Has he asked her out yet?" Todd, the youngest, called into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes.

"No." I replied. "And I'm not going to. I don't even know how you found out."

"We've got someone on the inside." Kieran winked.

"Oh, did you finally get a job, Kieran? Janitorial?" I laughed, proud of my roast. "That must be it considering neither Todd, Spencer nor you go to my school." Spencer and Todd joined in my laughter as they both entered the kitchen.

"Yeah, Kieran. Please explain why you're still living here. You're twenty-five." Spencer piped in.

"Maybe because high school sucks and the only thing I could put on a resume is 'high school sports team'." Kieran rolled his eyes.

"Become a stripper." I suggested.

"In Beacon Hills? Yeah right." Kieran snorted. "Anyways, why are you guys still here? Go learn."

"Go work." I countered. All four of us laughed at our usual teasing.

"Thing One, I trust you to take Thing Two to the bus." Kieran spoke to Spencer.

"Why is he Thing One?" I asked. "I'm older."

"By five minutes." Spencer pointed out. "Besides, I'm smarter." I didn't say anything, accepting defeat. He was smarter than I was. Even though we were twins, we went to different schools. I went to Beacon Hills High School while he went to Devenford Prep. While Devenford wasn't exactly a "smart school", it was a private school. Dad was sure that if anyone of us were to make it big in life, it was Spencer. That's why Dad paid for him to go to Devenford.

"I'm not driving you if you're late. Get out of here!" Dad shouted from the lounge. We all shared a look with one another before racing outside to our buses.

I arrived at school, sighing once I gazed upon the front doors. I hated going to school here. I didn't have a single friend here. I was the outcast and nobody here would ever think about speaking to me. I'd never mentioned anything to my family about it, not even my brother. As far as they were concerned, I liked it as much as a teen could. They were oblivious to the daily pain I went through. I didn't say anything because I didn't want to worry Mom or my brothers. Dad wouldn't care. He would think I was exaggerating and maybe I was, but it didn't make life here any easier.

As I fiddled with my lock, the entire hallway quieted slightly. I turned around to face the doors where everyone's attention was directed. There stood the girl that had been the center of all the latest gossip. I watched her walk through the halls, my heart beating slightly faster. This was the girl that my brothers had been teasing me about this morning. She disappeared into the next hallway and I sighed. I would never get this girl.


	2. Fourteen

I arrived home to find a silent home which was quite rare in the Hayes house.

"Is anyone even home?" I questioned the silence.

"In here." Kieran mumbled. His voice was low and quiet. It was like an alien spoke to me.

"Kieran, are you okay?" I set my bag down immediately and raced into the living room. I took in the sight of his reddened eyes and tight jaw. My eyes softened when I saw pain glazed over him. Todd and Spencer looked at me with equal worry.

"Kieran…" I sighed, sitting down. Considering he was the joker of the family, this was extremely concerning to me.

"Do you remember my buddy from high school? He became a mechanic." Kieran's voice broke.

"Yeah, Tucker. He was your best friend in high school." I nodded.

"He was killed yesterday evening." Kieran clamped his eyes shut. "I just found out." I did something that I wouldn't normally do then. I hugged Kieran. His large arms wrapped around me and he lowered his face onto my shoulder, sobs escaping from him. It broke me to see him like this. I had comforted Todd and Spencer many times throughout their lives but I had never had to comfort Kieran. He comforted us. It was never the other way around. My brothers and I looked around at each other as my half-brother gripped my shirt and cried.

I couldn't sleep that night. Thoughts of Kieran filled my active brain. I wished I could help, but what could I possibly do? I didn't even know how Tucker had died. He was a mechanic so maybe there was an accident at work. There was something about the way Kieran told me that suggested it wasn't something like disease. _He was killed,_ I remembered. To me, that sounded like he had been murdered or there was an accident of some kind. Murderers and bizarre deaths weren't new to Beacon Hills. Maybe there was more to this than it seemed but then again, this could just be my tired brain coming up with crazy ideas before bed. I pushed these thoughts to the back of my brain before closing my eyes and accepting the sleep that would follow.

I didn't feel like going home and facing Kieran with what happened, so I stayed after school to watch the Lacrosse game. I wasn't really into sports. Todd and Kieran were the sporty ones but I didn't have anything better to do with my time. The bleachers were cold from the night air and I was glad I wasn't that girl wearing a skirt in front me. I silently cursed myself for forgetting to wear a hoodie. The players ran out onto the field, followed by screams from the notoriously loud Coach Bobby Finstock. I let out a foggy breath, almost tempted to return home. I decided to stay, remembering the reason I came here in the first place.

After the first twenty minutes of the game, the reason why I didn't watch sports was burned into my skull. I decided to people watch instead because my mind was screaming at me to go home but I wanted to stand my ground. Eventually, even people watching became as boring as the Kardashians. Unable to occupy myself any longer, I hopped down the bleachers and headed towards the parking lot. I didn't drive, but I always walked through the parking lot when going home. I avoided the paths. It was just something I always did especially because it took longer to get home. It gave me time to think and put on my happy face for my brothers.

As I crossed the parking lot, the sound of sobbing caught my attention. I ran my fingers through my dirty blond hair to sweep it to the side. My hazel eyes locked on the crying figure. There she sat in her car, fighting the tears that escaped her beautiful green eyes. The thought of rejection protested against my worry for the crying girl. In the end, I tossed my well being aside and approached the vehicle. A scowl crossed her face when I knocked on the window. My eyes widened at the sight and my legs threatened to run, but I stayed for her. Reluctantly, she rolled down the window.

"Can I help you?" She snapped. Her words bit at my shyness, but I still stayed put.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, uttering out the first words I had ever spoken to her aside from 'sorry' for bumping into her in the hallway once.

"Absolutely not." She shook her head, her curls following her head in the movement. "I am not talking to you or anyone again tonight."

"That's okay. You don't have to talk about it, but what do you mean 'again'?" I tilted my head to the side.

"I'm not going to talk to someone only to have them run off on me." She narrowed her green eyes, rage joining the sadness that pooled in her tears.

"Someone ran away from you?" I frowned, shocked that someone would do this.

"Yes." She replied sharply. "He said he would talk to me then he ran off after promising to be five minutes. It has been a lot longer than five minutes."

"I'm sorry." I said sincerely, my heart racing at the thought of even talking to this girl. "Lyd-"

"Look, I don't need some fourteen year old prying into my personal life or seeing my cry! Can you please leave me alone?" Venom coated her voice but underneath that sharpness, there was pain. Most of that pain ran through my veins like the venom, shattering my heart. I stood back from the vehicle, my saliva thick with pain. I understood she was upset but I was conscious about the age I looked.

"I'm sixteen." I whispered, standing like a deer in the headlights before bounding off towards my home. I sniffled, brushing away the tears that threatened to spill. I couldn't cry every time someone insulted me; that was ridiculous but it was different this time. Lydia Martin, the girl I had a crush on, just used what I was most self conscious about against me. That was how she truly saw me. All this time I had been wondering what she thought of me, but now I wished that I had never known. For some reason though, I still wondered why she was crying. I cared about her. Taking in a deep breath and preparing my mind for assault and damage, I turned around. I marched my legs towards Lydia once again, confidence in my walk but not my mind. My heart raced, screaming at me to go home. I wasn't a confident guy, but I couldn't just leave a girl to cry alone in her car. I wasn't that guy who left before.

Lydia's face shriveled up into rage when she saw me coming back but if my eyes saw correctly, I saw a sliver of relief. I bit the insides of my cheeks as I approached her vehicle the second time. There was no going back now. She had seen me return. I walked around her vehicle to the passenger side and tapped on the window. Her scowl remained. I raised my eyebrows softly and attempted to open the door, but it wouldn't open. She thought for a moment before I heard a click. I tried the door again, but this time it welcomed me into the car of Lydia Martin. At that moment, I wished that I had Life Alert. My heart had gone into overdrive.

"Why did you come back? I thought I had shattered your confidence." Curiosity was written on Lydia's tear-stained face.

"Because I don't think it's very nice to leave you alone, no matter how badly you think you want to be." I admitted. She studied me curiously, making me wonder what she was thinking about.

"Huh." Lydia nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her.

"No." She shook her head, more tears leaving her eyes.

"Jackson?" I guessed, referring to her boyfriend.

"Yep." A sigh escaped her lips. I sighed along with her. I hated Jackson Whittemore and not just out of jealousy.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, you know." I told her, leaning back against the seat. Lydia didn't say anything, but her expression of relief spoke for her.

"Thanks for staying with me." Lydia said quickly, as if she didn't have much time before someone saw her say something nice. We had been sitting here for about half an hour.

"No problem." I nodded. "Before I go home, can you tell me who left you here?"

"Stiles Stilinski." She growled.

"Stiles?" I coughed, very alert. Everybody knew Stiles Stilinski had a massive crush on Lydia. He was my competition, though neither of us had a shot at Lydia. Our main competitor was Jackson, Lydia's boyfriend. It was extremely odd that Stiles would ditch Lydia but I didn't think too much of it. Stiles and his friends were always acting strange and I mean _always._

I waved to Lydia, knowing we wouldn't ever speak again. I did feel a sense of pride that I returned to speak to her, even though my lack of confidence had been attacked further. Though I was happy to have spoken to her, I couldn't get her sharp words out of my head. That had stung like a wasp.

I swung my front door open and entered the house.

"You know, Collin, I don't think you were really watching Lacrosse." Spencer commented.

"I don't really like lying you know. When I texted you guys that I was at the Lacrosse game, I wasn't kidding."

"I think instead of 'Lacrosse', you meant 'L dot across' as in watching _Lydia_ across the room." Kieran spoke up, surprising me that he was speaking.

"Oh shut up." I laughed. "How did you even find out her name? Seriously guys, I _never_ told you about her."

"I have little birds all over Westeros." Kieran told me in his best Lord Varys impression.

"Stop." I chuckled, entering mine and Spencer's bedroom. My grin disappeared as soon as I stepped into the room. _Fourteen year old,_ I sighed as I closed my eyes.


	3. Black

Lydia was on my mind as usual this morning, but it was different this time. I wondered if we would speak again. I doubted it and tried not to get my hopes up, but I couldn't help it. It was very rare for me to speak to anyone and I wanted to talk again. Nobody ever talked to me unless it was something rude to say. After speaking to Lydia, part of me wanted to go speak to her again. But the other part knew she couldn't be seen with someone like me. I didn't need that kind of negative attention anymore than I already had. I had also used up all of my confidence yesterday when I went back to her car. That wasn't something that would be happening any time soon. Maybe if I wasn't such a social outcast, I could go up and say hi but I'm not that kind of guy. I wish, not do. I think about all the things I could do if I had confidence rather than just doing them. My brothers thought I was a wimp, but they didn't fully understand the pain I felt when I was too afraid to speak to someone. Sometimes, I couldn't even speak to my own family.

In the crowded hallways of Beacon Hills High School, my eyes drooled at the sight of Lydia Martin clicking her heels against the floor. I waited for her to wave at me, smile or even look at me but she didn't. She didn't spare a single glance. My heart cowered from the heartache and my personal shield built up around me, protecting me from rejection. I had expected this, but a small part of me had hoped for something else. Ignoring my heart's protests, I headed to my classes.

"Ready?" I asked Kieran, watching him through the mirror. I tightened my tie and straightened my jacket. It had been a week since I spoke to Lydia and now my family was about to attend Tucker's funeral.

"Yeah." Kieran whispered, taking in a deep breath. Spencer and I both put a hand on his shoulder, signifying that we would be there for him.

"We're going to be there, too." I reminded him. Kieran nodded his head and followed us out to the car.

"Hurry up. We're gonna be late." Dad sighed.

"Glenn!" Mom hissed. "Have some respect." It was very rare that my mom would argue with my dad. For some reason, she was usually infatuated with him and didn't do anything she thought would make him angry. He was your typical trailer trash guy, my mom the typical housewife. Kieran's mom, Shelby Monroe, was a typical housewife too. How my dad managed to score both Shelby and my mom, I had no idea.

We stepped out onto the open field in the graveyard where Tucker's family had decided to hold the funeral. I heard Kieran gasp when our eyes made contact with the closed casket sat by the framed pictures of our lost friend. Kieran walked over to his old high school friends which he had been on a team with. They comforted each other, each sharing the loss of their old teammate.

The funeral started, everyone standing around the casket. Kieran comforted his ex-girlfriend from high school, Lola. Tucker, Lola and Kieran had done everything together in high school. Kieran used to tell us about their adventures together. Kieran and Lola broke up because she went on to University while Kieran stayed in Beacon Hills.

"Tucker and I did everything together in high school." Kieran started after a few speeches had been delivered. "We were the prankster teens that were always joking and annoying the teachers. We always did well in school though. Both of us attended class and payed attention which is pretty rare for teenage boys." Kieran sucked in a shaky breath before continuing, "Tucker was so passionate about mechanics. Right from grade eight, he knew he wanted to be a mechanic even with so many people telling him to do something greater with his life. He was good at it, too. While the rest of us looked at vehicles cluelessly, Tucker formulated plans to get them working again. He was the Gandalf of cars."

Kieran paused, wiping a few stray tears from his pain-filled eyes.

"He was such a great guy and the ultimate best friend. I don't regret any of the times we got into trouble for laughing together in class." Tears streamed freely down Kieran's cheeks. "I know exactly what Tucker would say if he saw me crying now. He'd call me a name which I won't say in front of the kids." Saddened laughter broke out throughout the ocean of black-wearing people.

Finally, they lowered Tucker into the ground and I couldn't help but think how Kieran was too young to have already laid his best friend to rest. We all headed back to the car, silence heavy in the air.

School was as slow and lonely as any other day. I made my way to the restroom, pushing open the door. It swung forth then gently closed again. A click sounded behind me, causing me to spin around. I had been alone in here, not a single person in the bathroom. My heart stopped when my eyes met with a figure guarding the door. He was too old to be a student, but he wasn't a teacher either. His eyes were fierce, staring through me. He wore a leather jacket and he stood statue-like by the door.

"Where are your friends?" The man asked, taking a step forward. My feet responded to his, taking a step backwards.

"I-in class. Where else would they be?" I lied.

"Don't lie, Collin." He narrowed his eyes disapprovingly. "Where are your friends?"

"I don't have any." I admitted, my heart doing a decathlon in my chest. "How do you know my name?"

"Doesn't matter. You're lonely, aren't you, Collin? I'm one of the only people in this school that actually knows your name." He spoke calmly, walking forward still. I continued to walk backwards until my back hit the wall.

"So?" I tried to keep my voice clear, though the fear leaked through every word I spoke. "I don't care."

"Yes, you do." He disagreed. "You want to be known, heard, liked. The list goes on. The truth is, Collin, you're unhappy." _How does he know all this?_ I wondered, my heart still working through that decathalon.

"Why do you care?" I asked, shoving my trembling hands into the pockets of my jeans.

"Because I can help you." He answered.

"I don't want help."

"Yes, you do." He replied. "Why do you keep lying to yourself? I know you like Lydia Martin."

The last part surprised me. How did he know? "No, I don't. Why would you say that?"

"Your heartbeat jumped. You just lied." He raised an eyebrow. "Again." _Heartbeat?_ Not only was this man freaking me out, but he made me angry as well.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, Collin. I'm here to help." The man spoke.

"I'm not afraid of you and I don't want or need help." I lied, fighting my trembling body.

"I can _smell_ your fear. Look, do you know Erica Reyes and Isaac Lahey?" He asked.

"Y-yeah. Everybody knows them." I nodded.

"Exactly. _Everybody_. Why does everyone know them?" He encouraged me to answer.

"They suddenly became... _different_." I answered. "They both became confident and starting acting completely different."

"And how were they before?" He asked.

"Outcasts." I whispered.

"Correct. Before, Erica was epileptic and a loser. She had acne and no friends. Now, she can have any guy she wants. She's beautiful and she loves life. Isaac. He was shy, nervous, awkward and he didn't have any friends either. He was like you. Now, Isaac has friends. He has confidence. Both of them have confidence, friends, happiness. Before, you had no friends, no confidence, you got bullied and you were generally unhappy. Think about the after." The man spoke.

"What did you give them? Drugs? Because I don't take drugs." I told him, curiosity building up inside me.

"Not drugs. Something better. Something natural. Something _stronger_."

"What?" I asked him.

"A bite." Before I could question what he meant, he continued. "You'd be stronger, faster and more powerful than any human. Your hearing, sight and sense of smell would improve past the limits of humans, too. If you got injured, you'd heal in minutes. Seconds. You'd never have to worry about broken bones again. You'd never get sick. No colds, flus, not even cancer. None of it. You could win Lydia over."

"How do I get this?" I blurted out, curiosity outweighing my common sense. A smile broke out on his face.

"The bite." He reminded me. "But, there are some side effects. Just like anything in life."

"What are the side effects?" My common sense was screaming at me to leave now and stop talking to him, but I couldn't help myself. I was painfully lonely and I desperately wanted a friend at this school.

"On full moons, at first you will struggle to control yourself but I can teach you." He explained and my curiosity was extinguished.

"Werewolves? Seriously? This is a waste of time. I'll be in trouble for being this late." I frowned at the man. I walked towards the door but he threw a hand on my chest.

"Werewolves exist and you can be one." He interrupted my walk.

"Okay, I don't want to be a werewolf. Goodbye." I tried to walk past again but he pushed me back slightly. A gasp escaped me as his eyes flashed crimson and fangs broke through his gums. A roar escaped his throat and he returned to normal, watching me. I fell backwards and scrambled back to the wall, my heart racing faster than ever. No words came to my lips, only silence aside from the deafening thumping of my heart barreling against my chest.

"I can help you during the full moon, but there is something else you should know." He continued, "There are hunters. Hunters that hunt my kind. Some of them live here in Beacon Hills."

"H-hunters? W-w-what the hell is going on here?" I panted, my voice as unsteady as my heart.

"Yes. I will protect you, just like I protect the others." He explained.

"O-others?"

"Erica, Isaac, and Boyd." He answered.

"Boyd's one, too?" I breathed.

"He accepted the bite for the same reason as you would want it. Loneliness. With us, you'll have a group of friends...family even." He told me.

"I have a family!" I protested weakly.

"Yes, a smarter twin, a younger brother, a half-brother who didn't even go to university or get a job, a trailer trash dad and a mum who won't leave that trailer trash. Perfect family." His words sent chills down my spine.

"Leave my family alone." I warned him.

"I've been looking out for my family. They have no idea how alone you are, do they?" He tested me.

"No." I muttered.

"You'll never have to tell them if you accept the bite." He informed me. "Think about it, friends, physical abilities better than your classmates, increased senses. You have no reason to say no."

"I-I need to think about this." I felt very overwhelmed. I had just found out that werewolves exist and now they want me in their group or pack, I supposed they called it.

"You have until tomorrow."

"Wait!" I called out as he unlocked the door.

"What?" He hissed.

"Why me?" I demanded.

"Because I see people like you, Erica, Isaac and Boyd and I see potential. You don't believe in yourselves enough. You don't see what you could be. I help you see." He replied before darting out of the bathroom. Jackson Whittemore, Lydia's boyfriend, pushed the door open a few minutes later, noticed me sitting on the floor looking terrified and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Freak." He muttered. I quickly stood up to avoid standing out further and left the school, telling the office I was too sick to continue classes.


	4. Nameless

I collapsed onto a bench in a park away from the school. My breathing was heavy as was my anxiety level. _I just saw a werewolf._

"Werewolves are real." I breathed, gasping for breath. "Oh my god. I just saw a werewolf." I thought of Erica, Boyd and Isaac. Not only did I think of them, but I thought of how they used to be. Memories of Erica falling to a mat during rock climbing, seizing while everyone laughed flooded my mind. Or the time she peed herself during a seizure while someone filmed it. Or Isaac showing up to school everyday with a black eye, alone in his abuse. Or Isaac sat by himself because he was too quiet to speak to anybody. Or Boyd sat by himself at lunch, not a single person offering to talk to him. Or Boyd struggling to find a partner in class because nobody wanted to be his partner. Now, I saw something completely different. Erica wearing clothes she now feels comfortable in. Or Erica having the confidence to speak freely, not to mention she no longer had seizures. Or Isaac no longer showing up at school covered up in bruises. Or Isaac smiling and laughing with Erica. Or Boyd having friends. Or Boyd joining in at the Lacrosse game. _Or me not being the center of everyone's insults._

 _No. Werewolves don't exist, remember?_ But they do. I _saw_ him. I couldn't be considering that lunatic's offer, could I? But I was. I was done being the school joke. I was done being bullied. I was done being alone. Forsaken. Lips pressed into a thin line, I made my decision.

My feet lifted me, almost as if in response. They carried me, though I didn't know where to. All I knew was that I kept walking.

After twenty minutes of walking, I stopped. I was about to make a decision that would change my life, no matter what I chose. Part of me told me not to be impulsive. I listened to that part, knowing it was better to sleep on it. The man had said I had until tomorrow, so I would use every minute of that time to decide.

I had a feeling that he had been lying when he said he'd chose me because I had potential. He probably wanted me to add power, but I was small. What power could I possibly provide? I avoided the weights room at school because I couldn't lift the bare minimum to be considered manly. I went in there once and retreated as soon as I walked in. _They had laughed at me_ , I remembered. This memory only reinforced the werewolf option.

I began walking home, knowing Kieran was going to kill me for being home late. I may have left early, but I had been out for at least an hour. Maybe two. I hadn't been keeping track.

"Collin? Why are you home so late?" My mother ran over to me, over-worrying as usual.

"Don't tell me. There was another Lacrosse game?" Spencer guessed.

"Was it a date with Lydia?" Todd spoke up, sitting up from his video games.

"Lydia? Date? Oh, honey, you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" My mum grinned. "Is she pretty?"

"The prettiest!" Todd slapped his palms to his cheeks, mocking me.

"And perfect!" Kieran called out from a different room. His voice was still heavy with grief, but he appeared to be trying to joke to distract himself.

"Oh my god." I groaned, my cheeks flaming. "Look what you guys have done!" My mother was grinning ear to ear, until I mentioned god of course.

"Don't use his name that way, Collin." She frowned.

"Sorry." I muttered. She was religious, as was my dad. The rest of us weren't. Why should I believe when I ended up with a loser as a dad and I have to spend so much time alone at school. Spencer was too smart to believe in something like that. He was good at science and math. It isn't often you follow science and religion. Todd just didn't care. He was still young at thirteen. He didn't want to go to church or pray. I didn't blame him. Kieran, especially after Tucker, didn't believe that someone with that power could be so cruel. Even if he believed, he didn't care. He had abandoned god as he believed god abandoned him.

"Anyways. I don't have a girlfriend. They're just trying to get a reaction like that out of you." I playfully scowled at Kieran who shrugged in response.

"Well, if you do, you know you can tell me right?" My mum looked down at me.

"Mhm." I muttered. "Enough about me. I'm going to bed." I rolled my eyes at my family, chuckling. The chuckle ended abruptly as soon as I got into my room. I flopped down onto my bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Werewolves are real." I whispered, now that I was alone. I finally had time to think about the offer. No matter whether I chose to become a werewolf or stay human, this knowledge of them has already changed my life. _He said I'd have friends. I'll be stronger and faster. I could join the Lacrosse team._

After thinking of all the pros and cons, I made my final decision. _I'll do it._ I decided.

"Yes, they are." A voice sounded behind me, making me fall off of the bed in shock. I crouched behind the bed, staring at the window. The man, he was back.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"Werewolves. They are real, yes. I believe I showed you earlier." He replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" I breathed. "You said I had until tomorrow to decide."

"I changed my mind. I need to know now." He narrowed his eyes. My door swung open to reveal Kieran.

"Who the hell are you talking to?" He asked, raising one of his eyebrows. In this light, I could still see the pain engraved on his once cheerful face. Even though he acted as if he was fine, it was just a mask. That was something I could relate to.

I spun my head around back to the window, but the man had vanished. Shocked, an excuse came pouring out of my mouth.

"I was s-singing. Yeah, singing. Songs." I lied.

"Singing? What a love song for Lydia? Shut up, man. Some of us are trying to sleep." Kieran rolled his eyes and retreated back down the hall after shutting the door. I was glad Spencer was up late tonight because I wanted to find out what the man wanted.

"Are you still here?" I whispered, feeling stupid for calling out to air. He stepped into the window from the roof.

"So, Collin. What will it be? Powerful werewolf, friends, strength? Or stay the same?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I-I'll...I'll do it." I exhaled, shocked that I was actually doing this.

"Great." He put on an obviously fake smile and stepped backwards out of the window.

"Wait!" I hissed, running over to the window but he was gone. _It was all a trick,_ I realized. _I just agreed to let a stranger bite me and turn me into a werewolf._ I felt more stupid than I'd ever felt before. Absolutely idiotic. Scowling, I curled up in my bed and let sleep devour me.

A sudden chill woke me up. I stretched, feeling the leaves beneath my hands. _Leaves?!_ I shot up, looking around frantically. What looked like a forest surrounded me. _Am I dreaming?_ I wondered.

"Good, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke from behind me. I turned around and stood to face the man who offered me lycanthropy.

"I-I thought-" I started.

"Your brother was coming. Also, I'm not going to bite you at your house late at night. If you screamed, everyone would've come running." He interrupted.

"So you brought me into the middle of the woods?" I asked incredulously. "While I was sleeping?" He didn't say anything, instead shrugging his shoulders in response.

"You want the bite?" He asked, his expression unchanging.

"Y-yeah." I confirmed.

"There's something else. If the bites doesn't work, it will kill you." He said before grabbing my wrist.

"What?" I exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me before I made my decision?"

"You can still back out." He told me, pausing above my wrist. When I didn't say anything, he took it as a sign of approval.

I felt the first poke of pressure as his canines sank into my flesh. I yelped which turned into a full scream. The scream echoed through the trees, travelling through the forest. Dizziness came over me as he let go. Blood poured from the torn flesh, dripping onto leaves. It reminded me of that song by Billie Holiday. I crashed to my knees, clutching my injured wrist with my left hand. I blinked away the tears that stung in my eyes. My dinner made a comeback, rising in my throat before launching onto the forest floor. I continued to vomit until there was nothing but bile left.

I finally managed to stand up. I refused to bandage my wrist, not wanting to ruin one of my favourite shirts. I struggled through the woods, trying to find my way back. The man had left as soon as he bit me. _I don't even know his name,_ I realized with horror. I had just let a man, who I didn't even know the name of, bite me. I looked down at the bloody imprint of his teeth. My stomach turned when I looked at it, making me look away.

I finally made it out of the forest, locating where I was. I made my way back to my house, wincing at every step. I clutched the wound, groaning at the agonizing pain it brought with it.

I don't know what that guy thought, taking me out of the house like that. How would I get back in? Spencer would notice if I climbed through the window. All of the doors would be locked. When Dad and Kieran's mom, Shelby, were still together, they had a break-in. They had lived in the same neighborhood, but a few blocks down. Kieran didn't want to take anymore risks, and Mom couldn't agree more even though she had never experienced a break-in.

 _Todd's room,_ I decided as I approached the house. He was a heavy sleeper and his room was downstairs. Mine and Spencer's as well as Kieran's were upstairs. My parents' room was downstairs, but Dad usually slept on the couch with a beer bottle and the TV running. Mom wasn't much of a heavy sleeper. I walked around the side of the house until I found Todd's window. I slid the window up, biting my cheek to keep from screaming at the pain in my wrist. I slipped through the window, freezing as my feet thumped on the floor. I watched Todd, looking for any movement. After a solid minute of stillness, I made my move. My eyes popped out of my skull when I realized I had bled on the windowsill and carpet by the window. I crossed his room and entered the bathroom directly across the hall. I locked the door and grabbed all the first aid supplies. I hissed through my teeth as the water and soap invaded my bite. _Who knows if he has a good dentist or oral care? I just found out that werewolves exist and I'm busy worrying about said werewolf's oral hygiene. Nice, Collin._ I finished scrubbing the bite then wrapped it in a bandage. _I guess I'm stuck in hoodies for the next few days._ I snuck over to the cleaning supply cabinet and returned to Todd's room.

I viciously sprayed the blood spots with the spray bottle, scrubbing with my bite-free hand. My heart leapt out of my chest when Todd stirred. I held my breath, watching the thirteen year old in horror. He settled once again and I released my breath. I had managed to remove some of the drops, but some still lurked deep in the carpet. It would require steam cleaning, but that wasn't on my list of things to do in the middle of the night. Giving up, I restored the cleaning supplies to their rightful place before heading to the laundry room. In one swift motion, I removed my shirt and hid it in the bottom of the pile. After that, I located one of my long sleeved shirts so that I didn't have to search the closet in my room and wake Spencer. I slunk into my bedroom and slept through the last two hours before I had to be up again for school.

I waited until everyone else had left the house with the exception of Dad. He had been drinking the night before and was passed out on the couch. I grabbed the steam cleaner and ran to Todd's room. As soon as I got to Todd's room, I realized that I had no idea how to use this thing. Mom was the only one who knew how and maybe Todd. Mom told him to clean his room with the steam cleaner once because he had missed a few assignments at school.

Locating the instruction manual, I figured out how to work the strange contraption. After filling it with water and preparing everything I needed, I began cleaning the faint patch of blood on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kieran's voice appeared behind me. I flinched and spun around to face my half-brother.

"Steam cleaning?" I answered awkwardly.

"You missed the bus on purpose so you could steam clean? Steam clean _Todd's_ room?" He raised his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Yep. I just want to help out." I lied, very _un_ smoothly. Thinking of a better lie, I added, "Plus Mom said I have to."

"Mhm." He nodded, clearly still not believing me. "What's the real reason? You seem to be focusing on a patch under the window. A very conveniently placed window, I might add."

"What are you suggesting?" I asked.

"I'm _suggesting_ that you snuck out last night and now you're trying to clean up whatever mess you made." Kieran accused, his features seemingly amused. _Dammit_ , I thought. _He's too smart._

"Okay, fine. I snuck out." I admitted.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyes. "Because if you're doing drugs, I have a royal obligation as oldest brother to kick your ass."

"Well, I'm n-"

"I took _an oath_ when you and Spence were born that if any of you lay a single cell on a joint, I would personally murder you. Or hire the Dark Brotherhood..." Kieran threatened.

"Considering you were nine, I _highly_ doubt you said that. Plus, I don't even think Skyrim was out." It was my turn to raise my eyebrows.

"The point is, Collin, you snuck out. Why? Drugs? Gang activity? Prostitution?"

"I am _not_ a prostitute, Kieran." I widened my eyes. "The truth is..." I frantically thought of a lie and the first thing that popped into my head was, of course, Lydia.

"The truth is you snuck out to listen to country music because you know it is terrible and shouldn't be allowed in the house? Country music is addictive, Collin! It's also depressing. You start crying for the guy and his ol' pick up with his itty bitty dog because he lost his girl in the cowboy boots." Kieran joked. He hated country music, with a huge passion. I couldn't seriously answer him when he was coming up with these obscene ideas as to why I snuck out. Laughter escaped my lips as I tried to explain myself.

"No! I snuck out to...see Lydia." My laughter died.

"That's my baby brother!" He hollered, raising his hand for a high-five. I slapped my hand against his, grinning at him. The grin was false of course as I did _not_ go see the beautiful Lydia Martin, but actually I was running in the woods with a strange man who bit me.

"Wait. If you went to go see Lydia, why is there a bandage on your wrist?" He stared at my bitten wrist which was blanketed by the bandage. I pulled my sleeve down defensively.

"Her dog bit me." I answered quickly. At that moment, I really hoped she had a dog.

"She has a dog? She seems more like a cat person to me." Kieran shrugged. "Okay, now get your ass to school before I tell your mum. Oh, and don't sneak out again. Sorry, if I'm going to keep this from Karen or Dad then I've gotta play Boss Man."

"Got it." I nodded, heading over to my backpack to grab my stuff.

"Bye, Colliniqua!" Kiera called as I was leaving. The nickname confused me, but I left the house anyways so I could begin the journey to Beacon Hills High School, home of the werewolves, apparently.


	5. Sensory

I made it to the school, only a minute late. I took my seat, relieved that didn't notice my late arrival.

"Look at his wrist." I heard Stiles exclaim to someone. My eyes enlarged and I looked down to notice the bandage on my right wrist was sticking out slightly. I shoved my sleeve over the bandage, mentally telling myself to get longer sleeves.

"So? He probably hurt himself by accident or something." His friend replied.

"Or some _one_ hurt him." Stiles countered. My heartbeat jumped. Were they on to me?

"You think Derek needs more than three betas?" The friend gasped.

"Maybe." Stiles answered.

"Isn't he picking troubled kids, though?"

"Scott, haven't you noticed how people treat that kid?" Stiles sighed. _So his name is Scott..._ I listened intently, fearing that they were talking about me.

"No, how do they treat him?" Scott responded.

"Scott." Stiles sighed again. "That kid either gets bullied or completely ignored by everybody. I think Harris is the only person in the school that knows his name. Everyone just forgets."

"Okay, he's troubled and has a bandage. That doesn't mean he's a werewolf," Scott replied and I flinched. I couldn't believe how loud they were being. Why didn't they they go to the office to announce werewolves exist on the intercom?

"His heart is racing. I think he can hear us," Scott lowered his voice, though it was still loud and clear. _My heart?_ I began to wonder how the hell he could hear my heartbeat, but then it hit me. _Scott's a werewolf._

"Can't you smell something?" Stiles suggested.

"Just your cologne. You put a lot on today. It smells nice," Scott complimented his friend.

"Thank you," Stiles thanked his friend. Breaking my concentration on trying to act like I can't hear them, I whipped around to face the two boys with wide eyes.

"Why are you speaking so loud?" I whispered. They looked really confused for a moment until Scott seemed to realize something.

"We're not...we're whispering," Scott spoke clearly and loudly. A crash sounded behind me and I noticed a girl picking her pencil up off of the floor. The sound of paper being thrown around caused me to spin around. was gently flipping pages of a booklet. I whipped around again to face Scott, so quickly that my dusty coloured hair flipped to the side. My hazel eyes were enlarged, reflecting each sound I heard to Scott.

"You're a werewolf," Scott breathed. "The fourth beta."

"What?" I frowned, beginning to panic. Maybe I had made the wrong decision.

"Derek bit you, didn't he?"

"Who's Derek?" I asked, looking between the two boys.

"Uh, he's tall, black hair, red eyes, a bad case of resting bitch face, really intense look, leather jacket, evil. Pure evil," Stiles described. His description flooded the image of the man who had bit me into my mind.

"Yeah, that's him," I nodded.

"He never told you his name?" Scott asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No," I shook my head.

"Maybe he wanted to ensure you were going to join him first," Stiles guessed.

"Don't join him. He's not good," Scott warned me.

"It's too late," I held up my bandaged arm. "Besides, I want to. I'm sick of being pushed around." I let out a sigh before turning back in my seat to do my work.

"Hey, wait!" Stiles hissed.

"What?" I faced the boys.

"When did he bite you?"

"Last night," I answered.

"Take off the bandage," Scott demanded. Unsure, I began to peel the bandage off of my forearm. I hadn't seen the bite since I first bandaged it, so I was quite hesitant. What if the bite still killed me? The man- Derek - said it either killed you or turned you.

As the bandage slowly lifted off the bitten area, I noticed blood on my forearm. The bandage was covered in dried blood but below the bandage sat nothing. The bite was gone. I stared at the other two boys, both of which had neutral expressions on their faces.

"It healed," Scott commented. Using my thumb, I wiped a little bit of blood that had remained on my forearm away.

"There's a full moon tonight," Stiles warned his friend.

"You need to learn to control yourself. _We_ can help you. Don't go to Derek," Scott pleaded.

"I don't want to make enemies. By choosing you over him, I'll piss Derek off," I frowned.

"By accepting the bite, you've already made loads of enemies!" Scott countered.

"Did he mention the _hunters?_ Other werewolves? Did he mention a lizard man is running around _killing_ people?" Stiles hissed. I began to wonder if I'd made a mistake. I didn't respond to him, instead looking between the two boys nervously.

"He mentioned the hunters," I whispered.

"But not the homicidal lizard?" Stiles tested me.

"No," I admitted, feeling weird about this.

"Well, the full moon's tonight so what are you going to do?" They asked. Part of me wanted to go with these two, but I knew I had to go with Derek.

"Sorry guys. I have to go with Derek," I told them as the bell rang. I stood up and left before they could question me further. I flinched every time a locker closed while I was in the hall. Every little sound boomed in my ears, testing my patience. _There's a full moon tonight_ , I remembered. Suddenly, this seemed like a huge joke. What if nothing even happens? But then again, I was already hearing and smelling things that I couldn't before.

Each class was the same as the last, except this time Scott and Stiles weren't there. I had two classes with them - Chemistry and Economics. I sat far away from them in Economics, wanting nothing to do with them. They moved, though, sitting right behind me. The two of them were just starting to whisper something to me when Coach Finstock caught them.

"McCall! Stilinski! Leave...are you even in this class?" Finstock paused, staring at me.

"Y-yes. I have been all year," I sighed.

"Oh, really?" He seemed shocked by this information. "Anyways, you two! Leave...this poor kid...alone! You can braid each other's hair and gossip about the hot guys in the school later!" Coach roared.

"Okay, Coach," Scott reluctantly agreed.

After school I went to an abandoned subway station, the one at the address Derek had given me. When I arrived - I was the last to arrive - I was greeted by Derek holding something in his hands. Erica smirked as Derek handed me the item: It was a spiked chest piece.

 ****A/N: All I could think of is:**

 **Scott: Yer a werewolf, Collin.**

 **Collin: I'm a what?**

 **Scott: Yer a werewolf.**

 **Collin: But I'm just Collin.**

 **Scott: Well, Just Collin, yer a werewolf.**

 **Collin: No**

 **Scott: Yes, Collin. Yer a werewolf.**

 **?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **?**

 **-Talia571****


	6. Lunar

"W-what the hell is that?" I asked, eyeing the chestpiece.

"This is yours. You'll wear it tonight," Derek explained. My eyes bulged and I looked at everyone. Boyd was carrying his belt of torture, Erica had a spiked ring which I presumed goes around her head, Isaac had spiked rings as well, but they weren't shaped for a head. I didn't even want to know what his were for. Derek had nothing in his hands. There was another person here, someone I didn't recognize. He didn't have any chains or torture devices. He was tossing a small, flat, circular object up and down in his hands, though.

"What's the matter, Collin?" A pouty, yet flirtatious voice asked. Erica stood in front of me now. Her eyes looking directly at mine, her hand sliding up my chest.

"Are you nervous?" She asked me.

"I don't know. I don't even know what these are for," I admitted, holding up the spiked armour.

"They're for you guys. You'll wear them. If you wear them and think of something or someone you love, an anchor, you'll stay human tonight. Well, at least be in control of yourselves. You, Collin, have the hardest job. This is your first time turning. You probably can't fight it completely, even with a strong anchor," Derek told me.

"How come you don't get anything?" I asked the mysterious guy in the back. He came forward, now more visible. I recognized him from school, though I couldn't quite identify him. His hair was the colour of milk chocolate, his eyes a greenish colour. He smirked at me, shoving the object he was holding into his pocket.

"Because I've had years of practice," he answered. He looked no older than eighteen, so this information didn't seem accurate.

"Years?" I asked skeptically. "When were you bit?"

"He wasn't," Derek answered for him.

"So he's not a werewolf?" I blinked, feeling stupid for saying the word werewolf. Erica and Isaac shared a look before giggling. Embarrassed, my cheeks flamed. I began to regret asking. This was exactly the reason I didn't ask questions in school. It made me look stupid.

"Nice pick, Derek," the boy rolled his eyes before turning to me. Suddenly, his eyes began to change from green to a glowing, icy blue. Fangs protruded from his mouth and a snarl rippled from his throat.

"Oh, stop showing off. You're scaring him, Allen," Erica spoke seductively, sliding her arms along the werewolf's forearm. The boy's fangs retreated and his eyes dulled once again, though a smirk was left on his face.

"Enough. All of you. We need to prepare for tonight's full moon. That means using these," he held up the chains and continued, "and finding an anchor."

"An anchor?" Isaac raised his eyebrow. I had been wondering what an anchor was too so I was glad someone else asked this time.

"Something or someone to keep you grounded. Your anchor helps make sure you stay in control," Allen rolled his eyes.

"Exactly. Think of it like an actual anchor. The sea floor is your human side and the water trying to sweep you away is your animal side. You're the boat and you need to drop anchor to keep yourself from killing. You need to find an anchor, because if you don't, someone _will_ get hurt," Derek explained.

My emotions were running wild. As Derek continued to explain things, I kept switching from angry to nervous to excited. Mostly, I was nervous. Especially seeing those chains.

After his speech, he loaded us up into the abandoned train. We each sat in different seats with our various spiked armour. My armour was resting just above my back and chest, not yet tightened. I took deep breaths, but it didn't work. I could feel full moon above. My eyes began to feel warm and I didn't know why. I didn't ask about it, but my heartbeat increased. I looked over to my left where the window was. It was dark, so I couldn't my reflection well but something did catch my attention. Two small yellow rings stared back at me in my reflection and it took me a moment to realize that those were my eyes. That was the warmth. My eyes were glowing a gold colour. This was really happening. I was truly a werewolf.

A few minutes had passed and I was getting restless. Derek had finished putting on all the pieces and tightening them. The screams made me more than uncomfortable. Allen sat in the seat across from me, not a single iron piece on him. Instead his eyes were closed and he was clutching that little flat stone, muttering something to himself. I listened closely so I could hear what he was saying.

"Alpha, beta, omega," Allen muttered and continued to repeat the phrase continuously.

"Collin," Derek got my attention. "Find an anchor." My mind raced as he began to tighten the spiked iron torso. The spikes slowly pierced my skin and I hissed in pain. _Lydia._ Her hypnotising beauty filled my mind and I tried to continue thinking of her but my rage was building quickly as was my pain. My mind jumped to other people. My family. _Not Dad, Mum. No. Not working. Todd._ So far nobody I thought of calmed me down. _Kieran_. Kieran's jokes and care brought memories to my mind, but it wasn't enough. We were close but apparently not enough. Pain poked at my bottom lip as something protruded from inside my mouth. Fangs. I snarled, glaring at Derek.

I could feel my ears growing and in the window which I could see more clearly now, I saw my reflection. No. Not my reflection, someone else's. I didn't look like that. The ears were long and pointed, eyes golden. Heavy sideburns coated from the top of the jaw up past the ears and the teeth were long and pointed. The creature staring back was terrifying.

But it was me, I realized once I saw my hands. Thick brown claws replaced my fingernails, itching to scratch someone. Derek stared at me, disappointment written in his features. The others had shifted and were snarling aside from Allen. I couldn't tell with Isaac.

Part of me wanted to kill Derek. My lips were curled, a growl emitting from my throat. I tried to lunge forward but my armour was chained to the wall. I scrunched up my eyes in pain as the spikes drove further into my chest. I roared, claws diving towards Derek.

The other part of me knew Spencer would want me to be smarter about this. _Spencer,_ I realized. My mind filled with memories of the two of us. Like when he told me something he had never told anyone before, something he still hasn't told anyone. I thought about the times we stayed up late talking about school. I always tried to talk about his school because my school life wasn't interesting. Spencer and I always had inside jokes or shared looks that nobody else understood. We used to always stick together and share toys. We were inseparable. Spencer and I would always have each other. It was always us against Todd and Kieran. Even when we weren't supposed to have teams during family games, Spencer and I teamed up. We always argued that we were born at the same time, therefore we should be one team.

I felt myself exhale and move away from Derek. His eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"I'm okay," I sighed. I still wanted to kill him and the internal fight was still raging but I had enough control to not rip his throat out.

"Damn. Look at this little Zen guy," Allen snorted. Suddenly, the sound of chains jangling amplified as they snapped. Erica and Boyd broke free and charged towards us. Isaac stood, too, a snarl rippling through him. Isaac didn't move though.

"So out of all the betas, the newbie had control?" Allen raised one of his eyebrows. His claws jerked out of his finger tips and he faced the others with ferocity. Derek was about to stop Isaac until he noticed Isaac was helping us. He winced and I assumed his torture instrument was still on. I hung back and continued to think of my twin to keep my calm.

Erica and Boyd were thrust back into some seats. Derek roared, his eyes crimson.

"So. How'd you do it?" Allen watched me curiously.

"My twin brother. I just thought of what he'd think if he saw me like this," I admitted. Allen stared at me blankly, no longer interested. Derek nodded my way, probably glad at least somebody had control here. Derek then asked how Isaac maintained control while he undid the chains and loops around Isaac's legs.

"My dad," Isaac muttered. I didn't hear anything else because Allen began taking my chest piece off. I snarled at him as the spikes were ripped from my torso and back.

I went to touch my hands to the punctures, but there were no wounds. I looked down and saw holes in my shirt but no wounds. I didn't know how I'd explain the holes.

I leant back against the seat, sweat plastered to my forehead and I took a deep breath. I had been in this wretched station for a few hours it seemed and I was more than ready to go home. I felt my fangs, claws, extra hair and ears retract, signalling it was all over. My eyes had cooled down, too.

Derek gave us a little speech on full moons and control. After that, he sent us home. When I stepped foot outside, I noticed the sun beginning to peak up. My eyes widened and I bolted towards myself before someone noticed I was gone. I had been there longer than I thought.

The wind hit me in every direction as I sprinted home. I couldn't help but laugh at the speed I was going. All those kids in gym who had laughed because I wasn't as fast as them had no idea. I was probably faster now. I chuckled as I ran full speed towards home, feeling the glorious wind against my face even though it wasn't windy outside. My sandy hair flew around wildly, excited by the speed.

I made it home, leaping into bed as silently as I could. My eyes caught Spencer sleeping and it made me grin. He helped me today in such a huge way and he would never know what he did.

 _Goodnight,_ I thought before closing my eyes after an exhausting night.

 ****A/N: Two things:**

 **First : I know that the train/full moon scene happens in 2x09 "Party Guessed". I'm still going from 2x04 "Abomination". I'm not skipping ahead. Trust me, I'm basically a walking Teen Wolf encyclopedia. I know. I just wanted to get a full moon going before the season is basically over and the scene with all the chains and torture devices made the most sense to me for Collin's first full moon. Especially because I want Collin to start to see Derek's methods and who he is as a person. Also, I really wanted to get Allen introduced which brings me to my next point.**

 **Second thing: Welcome to the newest addition to Forsaken: Allen Hale. Thank you so much TheFlashFanatic13 for giving me the idea to add Allen to the story. I already like him hehe****


End file.
